Elemental Crystal: Bejeweled Being Lapis
Elemental Crystal: Bejeweled Being Lapis, simply called Elemental Crystal in Japanese (エレメンタルクリスタル, Erementarukurisutaru), is an fantasy/action-adventure platformer for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and PlayStation 3. It is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence, mild language, and mild comic mischief. It is co-developed by Sony and Sega. Synopsis Amongst a society of magical Bejeweled Beings, there is a very special one: Lapis, whose dull jewel actually holds an amazing power. Lapis has the power to use Compounds to acquire elemental powers and defeat the minions of the nefarious (if somewhat affable) Jasper. Characters Lapis Voiced by: Vanessa Marshall (English), Motoko Kumai (Japanese) Lapis is a shy boy who is somewhat self-conscience. He believed himself to be useless until he discovered his ability to use elemental Compounds. He became a bit more confident after developing this power, but is still a bit awkward. Onyx Voiced by: Cree Summer (English), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese) Onyx is Lapis's sister. While indifferent and sarcastic most of the time, she tends to help Lapis by communicating with him during gameplay. Jasper Voiced by: Travis Willingham (English), Kujira (Japanese) Jasper is the main antagonist. Feeling neglected for way too long, he decides to rise up and attack the other Bejeweled Beings. He uses corrupted Compounds to create minions to attack Lapis. Although he seems evil, he's a bit to eccentric and goofy for his own good. Lazuli Voiced by: Vanessa Marshall (English), Motoko Kumai (Japanese) Lazuli is Lapis's rival. He is a literal clone of Lapis, although it is unknown who created him, or why he instigates battles with Lapis so much. Compounds *Inferno Compound (Fire) *Aqua Compound (Water) *Plasma Compound (Electricity) *Flora Compound (Earth) *Ultimate Compound* (Light) *Shadow Compound* (Dark) (*Can only be used in boss battles.) Trivia *The game is heavily inspired by NiGHTS, Crash Bandicoot, Mega Man, and Rayman. *Lapis, voiced by Vanessa Marshall, has a voice similar to Irwin from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy; this a reference to both his voice actress and his awkward personality. **Other ideas for Lapis's voice actor were Candi Milo/Richard Steven Horvitz in English and Rumi Ochiai/Miyu Irino in Japanese. **As a clone of Lapis, Lazuli shares a voice actor with Lapis in all languages. However, the English version has Lazuli using a more mature voice in comparison to Lapis. ** Vanessa Marshall also voices Turquoise, an Egyptian-themed Bejeweled Being, as a more obvious reference to her role as Irwin (since it was revealed that he was a mummy-vampire). *Lazuli could be seen as a parody of palette swaps and clone characters, as he acts and looks like Lapis for no explicable reason and has no specific origin. **He also parodies the typical rival, as it's never specified why he fights with Lapis. *Lapis's (and, by extension, Lazuli's) jewel, ironically, does not resemble an actual lapis lazuli; rather, it looks like a dull diamond or-more likely-an alexandrite, which is a usually translucent gem that shines in different colors in the light. (This is similar to Lapis's jewel changing colors when he acquires a new Compound.) **It is hinted in-game that he's related to a Bejeweled Being named Alexandrite. **Lapis is not the only Bejeweled Being to have this trait; the mineral jasper is not a "gem", per se, but Jasper has a gem on his torso like the other characters. * Despite having some similarities with the cartoon Steven Universe, the Elemental Crystal series was thought of before the cartoon was released, and the creator was not aware of Steven Universe until after the game was thought of. Bejeweled Being Lapis does mention this coincidence a few times, though, and future games are planned to make some homages to the show. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Sony Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Platformer Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games